I'm Here for You
by eighttails
Summary: Takes place in between chapters 10 and 11. The Shepherds need their commander, but he's too devastated by recent events to do anything. It's up to Robin to help him heal. Spoilers for chapters 9 and 10 inside. Chrom and Robin (F).


**I've been wanting to write this story for some time because I think it would make sense if something like this happened in the game. Anyway, if you all want an explanation, PM me or write a review. I always imagined Robin (F) to have the third body, brown hair and eyes, but somewhat darker skin, since she has mixed blood. I'll just cut to the chase. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

/

They had failed.

The Exalt had jumped to her death to save Chrom the agony of choosing between her and the Fire Emblem.

Robin hadn't planned on that happening, but when the situation turned in that direction, she knew. Although she hadn't known Exalt Emmeryn for very long, she knew that she was a loving ruler and sister, willing to die than to force her little brother to make such a decision. Because Robin had this information, she had told Chrom to sacrifice his sibling.

It was the most painful moment in Robin's life to say those words.

In the end, Chrom refused to let the queen die at the hands of Gangrel. Perhaps, in a way, Robin had hoped Chrom's willpower was enough to save a life.

It wasn't. As a person, Robin liked to view things in the best light. As a tactician, Robin didn't have the luxury of leaving something to chance or hope. Her battle plans played to the strengths of the units and each move was calculated carefully. She wanted to believe that Chrom had been fast enough to catch his sister's falling body. She had felt her heart drop to the deepest abyss when she had seen the look on Chrom's face and the tears in Lissa's eyes.

There was no time to mourn then, for the Plegian forces had started mobilizing once more, and the Khans had given the order to retreat to save the rest of their soldiers. Robin understood and had grabbed Chrom by the arm and kept him running to safety, though his body was like a dead weight, his drive gone.

And then it rained.

It had been as if the heavens were weeping at the loss of such a good human being. Unfortunately, the rain made their escape harder than it should have been. It only made Robin feel worse about her planning; the rescue plan had been an utter fiasco and then the Plegians had gone ahead and blocked the way.

The Shepherds had lost all morale, and Robin had to pull them together herself and command them to fight. She put the idea that her comrades might hate her out of her mind for the time being and focused on the task at hand.

They fought through the rain; it was a messy affair. Sully had been thrown off her mount and broken a leg, but kept fighting like a bull in a blind fury, and even took an arrow for Stahl before barreling onward. Lon'qu's sword snapped while he deflected an axe's blow yet he picked up a new blade from a fallen Plegian and continued slashing. Frederick was like a grim statue, plowing through the enemy no matter what manner of weapon threatened him.

It had been complete chaos.

/

Now, a day later, the Shepherds set up camp to nurse their wounds. The sky was still a stormy grey, but no water fell from the swollen clouds. Not a single person had come out of the fray uninjured. Robin herself had suffered a variety of wounds, of which were now bandaged and healing. Lissa and Maribelle were overworking themselves healing the Shepherds.

Speaking of Lissa, Robin was shocked to see how she was holding herself together; she went about her business with a set jaw and a serious look. Frederick, she noticed, often checked on her to offer his apologies for not protecting the Exalt. Lissa only thanked him for his thoughts, and tried to put on a brave face.

The same could not be said for their broken leader.

No matter what, neither Lissa nor Frederick could coax Chrom from his tent. Even Sully had limped to his tent and tried to curse him out to no avail. Vaike tried to challenge him to a sparring match, but Chrom never emerged.

All at once, Robin felt guilty, that the Exalt's death was all her fault, but angry that Chrom was stewing in his despair while his soldiers was hurt. There was no doubt that he was injured as well, and it fueled Robin's annoyance further that if Chrom was indeed wounded, that he risk his life to be in solitude.

And so, Robin marched, or rather slowly walked so as not to agitate her freshly mended cuts, to Chrom's tent. Frederick sat on a crate outside of his lord's tent for he could barely stand on his feet at the moment.

"Robin? What are you here for?" the great knight asked wearily, his posture not his usual rod ram straight.

"I need to speak with Chrom." Robin replied, and something told her that Frederick would give in easily this time.

She was right. "I suppose if anyone can possibly get milord in his right mind, it would be you. I shall go and see milady to see if she is faring any better." At that, he hobbled away to find Lissa.

Without a pause, Robin walked through the door flaps and saw Chrom sitting on the ground, the Fire Emblem and even Falchion cast to one side of his tent.

"Chrom," Robin started, but seeing her friend's countenance, her voice faltered, her sense of righteousness drained.

He turned his head a fraction. "I want to be alone."

"That's no good."

Chrom stood and faced her; a frustrated and anguished expression plagued his handsome features. His eyes were red, like tears were pricking them, but no tear tracks were on his muddy cheeks. A small wave of relief washed over her when she saw that his wounds were bandaged. "It's my fault Emm died! All of that was for nothing!"

Robin shook her head. "No, it's not."

"It is! I should have listened to you – maybe we could have double-crossed Gangrel if we pretended to hand over the Emblem, maybe,"

Robin put her hand up to cut him off. "Chrom, we can't dwell on what could have happened." It was hypocritical of her to say that, as she had done the same thing for the past three days.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have anything to regret." His words stung, but Robin knew he was saying it out of grief.

She shook her head. "Everyone is blaming themselves for her death. They all loved their queen. But Ylisse needs a new Exalt."

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not worthy to wield Falchion and guard the Fire Emblem." Chrom said resolutely.

Robin glanced over to the discarded relics. When she looked at Falchion, a chill ran down her spine. For some reason, the fabled blade instilled a fear deep in her core. Looking at the Fire Emblem, however, made her curious. She tore her eyes away from the artifacts and turned her attention back to Chrom.

"This isn't like you, Chrom." She said. "Please, even if you choose to hold off becoming Exalt, we still have to save Ylisse. The Plegians have already invaded Ylisstol, and innocent people have died. We need you to lead us."

Chrom's blue eyes were like the roiling thunderclouds outside. "I can't."

That was it. Robin knew she had no right to chastise him, for she still believed the Exalt had died because of her miscalculations, but gods damn it – they needed Chrom. Perhaps Robin was being partly selfish as well; she hated seeing Chrom in such a state of disarray. "Gods, Chrom, look around! Your little sister needs you – we all do! One failure does not dictate your ability as a leader. You can mourn later – Exalt Emmeryn loved her people and you cannot just stand by and watch as they are slaughtered by the hundred!"

Chrom was silent for a long while. He stared at the sword and shield on the ground.

Robin took the initiative and picked up the Fire Emblem and placed it in Chrom's hands. Next, she braced herself and strapped Falchion onto Chrom's hips. "There."

"Robin, why are you doing this? I am not worthy of this,"

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't say that. You are an excellent commander. I'm sure your sister would be proud of you." She said softly, feeling guilty for raising her voice at him. It was necessary, she reminded herself.

"I-I…Robin," his gaze was fractured, like he was torn between two emotions.

As if instinctively, Robin pulled Chrom into her arms. "It's okay, spend one more night grieving." She told him.

Chrom dropped the Emblem to reciprocate her embrace. It hit the ground with a dull thud. His grip was tight around her waist, and Robin was finding it hard to breathe coupled with the start of pain from her wounds. Chrom's knees buckled and they landed on his bed mat. "Thank you." He said as soft sobs escaped his body.

A sort of ghost of a memory flitted through Robin's head, like she'd done this before. That was impossible, she knew, but it felt right. _I shouldn't take advantage of him like this – I'm the tactician! _She scolded herself. "There, there, let it out." Robin ran her fingers through Chrom's unkempt blue locks as soothingly as she could. She felt hot tears soaking through her still damp clothes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Chrom said into the crook of her neck.

"It's fine, just rest."

After a long while, Chrom's body relaxed and his breathing evened out. _Wait…_ "Chrom? Are you asleep?"

No reply.

"Oh, gods." Robin muttered. Chrom was heavy with his armor still on. It would be a rude awakening if she pushed him off in their still healing states, plus Chrom's arms were wrapped securely around her. Although, Robin rather liked having Chrom so close…

But she couldn't stay like that forever. Chrom was a prince and her commander; it would seem unprofessional if she confessed her growing feelings for him. Still, she savored the moment as much as she could.

Soon enough, Robin drifted off into sleep.

/

Daybreak came sooner than Robin would have liked. Chrom stirred in her arms and she inwardly sighed.

"Er, Robin?" Chrom looked at her sleepily, his sorrow more contained. A little red crept across his cheeks.

"Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?" It was making her nervous.

"Oh! No reason!" his eyes roamed anywhere but hers.

Robin felt a creeping suspicion… "You aren't recalling the bathing incident, are you?"

"No! Never! I haven't thought about that since it happened." He said quickly.

"Of course. Um, Chrom?" She motioned to their current position.

The blue haired prince gulped and scrambled off of her. He extended a hand to help, and Robin accepted. "I hope you feel more at peace now." Robin was fighting the rising heat in her face.

Chrom scratched his head timidly. "I do. I feel terrible about letting my soldiers down. I swear on Falchion it shall never happen again."

"Good."

"Let's go rally the troops." Chrom declared in a mock-heroic fashion. It was a sign that his spirits were higher than before.

A strange thought crept into Robin's analytic mind. "Wait. Wouldn't it be odd if the others saw us coming out of your tent together?" Perhaps it was a conjuration of her imagination, that Chrom would return her interest.

Her friend cocked his head to one side. "No, it would not be odd at all." He said with a smile that seemed to say something deeper. He looped his arm through hers and together they walked out of the tent.

As she grew adjusted to the light, Robin realized the looming clouds had dissipated and now warm, gentle sunlight embraced the camp. Maybe it was going too far to think it, but it was like the Exalt herself was happy and was blessing them. Slowly but surely, the others were becoming more active despite the hardships they endured.

Chrom's presence around camp boosted the Shepherds' morale. Walking with him, Robin felt that they could do anything and everything, and she told herself that no matter what, she would stay with Chrom until the very end.

/

**In all of my files, I always get married to Chrom. I just love their supports and I think the game makers secretly believe they belong together. Anyhow, if someone out there has already made a fic like this, then I'm sorry! If not, please review!**


End file.
